Can I Kiss You?
by fortheloveoffaberry
Summary: Rachel is mad at Quinn and won't let her kiss her. Faberry. Future Fic. Fluff with sex references.


_Italics are Rachel speaking in the note. _Enjoy it's my first one-shot!

* * *

><p>"Can I kiss you?"<p>

"No."

"_May_ I kiss you?

"No."

"May your lips dance upon mine until we struggle for air because we are too caught up in the passion of our tongues uniting once more?"

"No."

"You know you miss my voluptuous lips."

"No, I do not."

"Yes. Yes, you do."

"No. No, I do not."

"I actually think this is a record. Ever since we've started dating you haven't been able to go five minutes without mauling my face."

"Quinn Fabray! You take that back!

"Come on, Rach. You can't stay mad at me forever."

"I can, and I will."

"Oh, baby, you know you don't want to do that."

"You're right I don't, but I will do what needs to be done and avoid your lips, body, face, and you in general."

"I miss you, though, sweetie."

"Good. Suffer."

"That's not a very nice thing to say."

"Well, you do not deserve to be spoken nicely to."

"I don't think that's fair."

"It's perfectly fair."

"Hey, Rachel."

"…"

"Rachel, Rach, Rae…"

"…"

"Mmm, baby, I love it when you ignore me. It's invigorating. You're so in control. I think you should use that control in the bedroom."

"Ha! Like you ever let me have control!"

"Got you talk!"

"Ugh! Quinn, stop it!"

"You know, tonight I think I will let you control me. You'd tell me what you'd want me to do, and I'd do it. No questions asked. I think that sounds like fun."

"…"

"It does sound like fun, doesn't it?"

"…"

"You could tell me to get myself off, while I let you watch, and I wouldn't say anything because you'd punish me if I didn't do it. Even if I was embarrassed I'd do it."

"…"

"Or you could tell me I couldn't close my eyes, and that I'd have to keep my hands above my head. I couldn't touch you. You could tease me and there would be nothing I could do about it."

"…"

"You would like that wouldn't you?"

"…"

"Being in control of me? Me screaming out because I couldn't get relief fast enough?"

"Quinn…"

"_Yes_, baby?"

"Shut up."

"Why? Am I making you horny? Is that why your pupils are so blown?"

"_Shut_. _Up_."

"I don't want to. I like seeing you get all frustrated. Whether that be sexual or not, I quite frankly, don't care."

"…"

"You have this glow in your eye, Rachel. Maybe you should get that checked out."

"Quinn, I swear if you don't –"

"If I don't what, Rachel?"

"Quinn, if you don't get that smartass smirk off your face I'll kill you."

"Through orgasms maybe."

"…"

"What, too much?"

"…"

"Well, I didn't think it was too much. If you were to kill me it'd be that way. The most pleasurable death, I would think. If I had my choice way of dying, it'd be through orgasms. Of course, that might freak my partner out. Oh my God, can you imagine their face? They'd be all happy and proud and accomplished feeling and when they look up they'd see my eyes rolled into the back off my head – in a not good way."

"…"

"Why'd I get an eye roll? You know that is perfectly plausible. If someone died while I was having sex with them, I'd probably freak out. Then I'd say, 'I didn't think we had _that_ much fun last night.' Oh my God! What if you die during our sex? No! No, we don't want that! Shh! Shh! Forget I ever said anything!"

"Gladly. I don't want to hear you ever again."

"…"

"…"

"You don't mean that."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Ever again?"

"…"

"Like never ever?"

"…"

"You never want to hear my voice again?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Never? Never, whispering sweet nothings in your ear? Never, saying Good Morning, in that husky voice I have when I wake up? Never, humming a song into your ear at night when you can't sleep? Never, screaming your name in bed?"

"Why do you always end a statement with sex?"

"It turns you on. Obviously."

"I resent your statement. Not everything you say about sex turns me on."

"Yes it does."

"No, it doesn't."

"Oh. Well. I thought it did. Sex. Sex. Sex."

"…"

"Sex."

"…"

"Turned on yet?"

"…"

"I'll take that as a yes."

"…"

"One day we will have babies together."

"…"

"And they'll be perfect just like you. We could adopt, or we could go to the doctors. I think we should do both, what do you think?"

"…"

"Oh. That's nice. You think so too? Awesome. One of the children's names should be Harmony, and the others should be Melody, or something. No never mind, I so don't want to be one of the couples who names their kids after a theme. Or maybe I do. I don't know."

"…"

"If we have a boy I think his name should be Andrew, as in Andrew Lloyd Webber. We're going to name our kids after musical industry and Broadway. It just has to be done. Or maybe we could go on a total tangent because that is what everybody is expecting."

"…"

"Maybe a Hawaiian name? Like, Ka'eo. Or we could do a regular name with weird spelling, like Nicole, spelt N-i-k-o-l. Or, Madison, but it's in Hawaiian form, so its spelt M-a-k-i-k-o-n-u. Want to know how I know that one? I looked it up before. Yeah I was looking up our Hawaiian names. Mine is K-u-i-n-I and yours is L-e-i-k-e-l-a. I don't know how I remember that, but I do."

"…"

"So, no Hawaiian names then?"

"…"

"I thought you'd think they were cool."

"…"

"Maybe a kid named Barbra?"

"…"

"You know, sometimes I look up at the sky and watch all the birds flutter about, and I think to myself, 'Quinn, how do you think the birds see the world? Do they look at us and pity us for having to be strapped to the ground? Do they look at us and wonder why we aren't up there with them? Do they wonder why we act the way we do. Do they wonder why we fight over petty little things when there is a world so much greater than the one before our eyes?' I just wonder that sometimes."

"…"

"Don't you ever wonder silly little things like that?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Well, I do. I wonder about silly things all the time. I just try not to let them show."

"…"

"I wonder what caterpillars think about. I wonder if they go into a big dream when they're turning into butterflies. I wonder if when they are changing, if they see marvelous colors, and have dreams about flying with the birds that wonder about us humans walking."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Right now I'm wondering if you'll speak to me again."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"I miss your voice Rachel."

"…"

"You know the things your voice does to me."

"…"

"This is absolute torture you're putting me through, you know."

"…"

"Get that smirk off your face! It isn't funny! I miss you! I'm right next to you and I miss you! Do you know what a weird feeling that is?"

"…"

"Seriously, stop grinning. You aren't getting anywhere with this."

"…"

"What are you doing?"

"…"

"A note? Seriously, Rae?"

"…"

"Fine. I'll read it. _Hahahahahaha. _You just laughed at me in a note! That's horrible!"

"…"

"Actually, I think that smirk you're wearing right now is incredibly hot."

"…"

"Ha. I knew that'd wipe it off your face!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"For real, Rachel, this isn't funny. I don't like hearing you not talk. It isn't normal. You always talk."

"_Maybe you should apologize."_

"_Rachel_, I have nothing to apologize for. I haven't done anything!"

"_Yes, you did."_

"Pretty sure I didn't. I've just been sitting here for the past thirty minutes wondering why you haven't let me kiss you."

"_I don't want you to kiss me. I'm mad at you."_

"I still don't understand why, though. If I knew why, I'd make it up to you!"

"_You should know! It was last night!"_

"Last night? Is that why you did your adorable little pout and walked past my puckered lips and went straight to bed with only a mumbled 'Night.'?"

"_Yes. I was annoyed with you last night, as well."_

"Well, that still doesn't help the fact; I don't know what I did."

"_At the dance club last night! You were totally flirting with that girl that served you the drinks."_

"…"

"…"

"Hahahahaahaha!"

"Stop that laughing right this instant, Fabray! This is a serious matter! You basically cheated on me, in front of my own eyes!"

"Rachel! Rachel! Heh heh, I did not flirt with anybody!"

"Yes you did! The bartender, you were both leaning on the counter, smiling at each other."

"She's an old friend, she was helping me out."

"Yeah, with your sexual frustrations, maybe. I saw her pass you a piece of paper, presumably with her number on it."

"God, Rach, you've got to be kidding me."

"Oh my God! You aren't denying it! Quinn how could you!"

"No, Rachel! Don't start crying! I did get her number, but it isn't for the reason you think!"

"Yeah, right!"

"How could I ever cheat on you, Rachel? I love you! You're the love of my life, and we've been through so much together, I would never, ever do a thing like that to you! It hurts me that you'd even think such a thing!"

"Then, why the hell did you get her number!"

"I love it when you cuss."

"You're deflecting! Deflecting, Quinn! Maybe you haven't cheated yet, but you were planning on it!"

"No, that isn't true and you know it! I just can't tell you the reason I got her number."

"Why, what is so special about this 'old friend', huh?"

"Nothing – she's just –"

"Just what, Quinn?"

"…"

"Don't do this to me, Quinn. Tell me the truth."

"…"

"Don't walk away from me! What are you doing?"

"…"

"You are cheating on me aren't you!"

"…"

"Fine! Stay back there! Coward!"

"I'm not a coward. I was just grabbing something."

"Oh my God. Quinn I –"

"Not what you were expecting huh?"

"I—no."

"I'm not cheating on you, Rachel. I would never, ever; in a million gazillion years do that to you. I love you with every fiber of my being. I've loved you since junior year, and I'll keep on loving you for eternity. I was waiting to do this for our anniversary, but you had to go an ruin it."

"Oh be quiet! You gave me reason to worry."

"Uh, you're right. I did. I'm sorry; I just wanted this to go perfect, I didn't want the surprise to be ruined. I got her number because her husband is a jeweler. I went there this morning to go pick this up."

"I—Quinn it's – it's beautiful."

"Just like you."

"I'm so, so, so, sorry I over reacted. I know you'd never cheat on me. I was just jealous."

"It's okay, baby. You're the only one for me. Can I put the ring on?"

"Yes! Yes, of course!"

"It fits!"

"_EEEEEEE_! We're getting married!"

"_Ahhhh_! I know! You're going to be my wife!"

"And you're going to be mine!"

"…Hey, Rae."

"Why are you smiling like that? What?"

"Can I kiss you now?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"I'm going to take that as a yes."


End file.
